


Under a bright peach sky

by ragdollrory



Series: The one with all the Shiros [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, and an alien named Xul, ft lovely space wolf kosmo, they're fiancees!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdollrory/pseuds/ragdollrory
Summary: It's been 12 days since Shiro and Keith left the Atlas in the hands of Kuro and the Shiros, and the vacations couldn't go any better. Or could they?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: The one with all the Shiros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569526
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Under a bright peach sky

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the people that hearted the first thread on Twitter, and Sai's comments.
> 
> Again, thanks to my lovely Beta, Ilia.

It’s barely dawn when Shiro wakes up twelve days later. A light pink glow enters the room through a little opening in the curtains. By the time they’ll decide to stumble out of bed, the sky of the planet they’re staying on will be a medley of ruby and amber. Shiro has stopped to watch those colors every so often the whole of their stay here.

Now, though, Shiro follows the light as it travels across the room, and falls softly on Keith’s face. It takes his breath away, and maybe he’s discovered just how beautiful his fiancee looks covered by it on the first day, and has been leaving the curtains parted on purpose ever since.

The fact that Keith does not seem to mind at all, and continues to sleep peacefully beneath the warm glow, and even warmer and love-struck gaze from Shiro, makes it all the more easy.

He stares at the slow rise and fall of Keith’s chest, and the clear path he can draw over defined muscle from Keith’s shoulder to the soft spot behind his ear, across the jutting bone of his clavicle, and the prominent tendon in his neck.

It still strikes Shiro, a loud and rapid beating of his heart against his ribs, just how much he loves Keith, and absolutely everything that makes the man who he is. If allowed, Shiro will spend a lifetime worshipping every inch of the man sleeping next to him. And God if he won’t give it his best try.

Some time later, Keith stirs, eyes closed, brows drawn in a frown. “You were staring at me again.” He chides. But it’s halfhearted, because Shiro has caught Keith doing the same during their trip here. 

He claimed then that Shiro looks lovely against the stars and nebulae from the ship’s window. Shiro, in return, claimed Keith is in love and doesn’t know what he’s talking about. They both refrained from entering and endless argument over who gets to be the luckiest man alive in favor of more pleasant activities.

Keith’s eyes finally flutter open, and it’s like Shiro’s whole universe does too. He falls into it, follows the deep mauve into Keith’s very soul, and stays there.

It’s with a soft snort and a shake of his head that Keith pulls him into a kiss. Something that sounds a little too close to ‘impossible’ slips between them. It’s barely a brush of their lips, but it works wonders in finishing waking Shiro up. His hands trail up Keith’s neck, cradling his face between them, holding them together for a breath longer.

Then Kosmo, clearly deciding he’s let them enjoy their morning far too long, hops onto the bed, a paw landing on Keith’s stomach. It makes him wheeze against Shiro’s lips, and soon enough they are laughing, the wolf joining them with loud, happy barks.

Leisurely, they make their way out of the bed at Kosmo’s acceptable argument of food, Keith’s stomach following through with a rumble. Shiro stays back for a moment longer, watching the moment Keith pulls the curtains open, and his whole body is bathed in the sunlight.

They hit the market street, their breakfast consisting on whatever alien thing catches their eye, plus some meat for the wolf, that vanishes from sight to eat it at his leisure.

After a while of wandering seemingly aimlessly, Shiro notices Keith seems to have a path he’s following in his mind. Can see the way he’ll oftentimes make a little stop, and adjust their direction, eyebrows quirking almost imperceptibly when they miss a turn and have to backtrack their steps.

He asks, but the answer is vague, a secretive glint to Keith’s eyes when he turns to Shiro. The way his heart skips a beat is well worth it asking once more, and this time he earns a playful shove to his side, and a nip to his lower lip.

It’s all the same, really, Shiro will follow Keith to the end of time and space.

At last, they seem to fall onto a comfortable pace, Keith seemingly finding his way. Shiro watches as the landscape morphs from city to vegetation, meadows gradually surrounding them. The sky too changes, with every passing hour. The silence is easy, the conversation all the more.

It’s on a not-out-of-the-ordinary slope that they stop. Shiro looks around them, trying to see if there’s something that should catch his eye, and even when there’s some very tall and elegant, garnet flowers growing here and there, and something akin a dandelion weeping tree, the most stunning view is still Keith.

“Shiro.” He doesn’t realize he’s lost himself in his mind until Keith pulls him out, gaze holding so many of the same things Shiro was thinking.

“Keith.” He returns, stepping closer. Their arms fall into each other, wrapping in an easy hug, the way it has always been. The way it always will, if the cosmos allows it.

“Marry me.” Keith voice has a slight tremble to it, and Shiro can’t imagine why, as they’d already went over this, almost two weeks ago when Kosmo hurried Shiro’s plans in the ship. He simply nods, far too dumb in love to say much more. “Marry me now.” Keith insists.

“Yeah, okay.” Shiro’s throat is tight around the word, eyes prickling with emotion.

“Okay.” Keith mimics, and Shiro sees his shoulders loose a tension he hadn’t realized was there. As if Shiro would ever say no to Keith. As if that were a possibility, ever, in the whole known and unknown universe.

Just as if that was the cue, the wolf shows up again, this time dragging a slightly confused alien with him, who blinks into focus after the flash of light dissipates. Looking around, recognition settles when he finds Keith, and he turns to greet both of them with a polite nod. Keith holds Shiro’s hands.

“You’ve planned this.” Shiro can feel his pulse in every corner of his body, is sure he’s also trembling with how poorly he’s handling the sheer elation coursing through his body. He wonders if his face shows it, if he looks as blissful as Keith does right now. If Keith can tell just how much he’s just shook Shiro’s very core. “And the wolf conspired with you.” Shiro adds with a goofy smile, tears are already gathering at the corner of his eyes.

“I wanted it to be just us, but if you’d rather-” There’s the tiny edge of hesitance in Keith’s words, but Shiro cuts him short with a squeeze of his hands, and a subtle shake of his head.

“It’s perfect.” He pecks Keith’s cheek, blushing as if this was their first date. “We can always have another one for the friends and family later. Now, I only want you.”

Shiro learns then that the alien’s name is Xul, and he’s a wedding officiant Keith found on the planet, that as of the end of the war has also learned the ways of in Earthly weddings. Shiro couldn’t care less if they were married in the Klingon fashion, so long they were proclaimed one of the other.

“One of the most precious moments in life,” Xul starts, and Shiro tries very hard to listen, and to keep the tears at bay, because he wants to memorize every one of Keith’s expressions right this moment. “is when you meet the person that makes you not whole, but complete. For we are not lost halves, but twin souls, searching through the cosmos.

“And there’s a person with whom we share a bond so special, that transcends time and space. That makes us cross the universe and pull through every hardship in our way to get to them. A person without whom, life is just not a possibility. Letting go is not an option. Forgetting is unthinkable.”

A shuddered sob dies in Shiro’s throat, fingers so tightly twined with Keith’s he’s afraid of hurting him, but Keith does not let go, eyes glossed over but firmly trained on his. Shiro can feel his entire soul exposed, and somehow is still not enough. Nothing will never be enough for Keith.

“Keith.” Xul turns to him, and Keith lets go of one of his hands to search a pocket. Shiro catches the glint of a ring under the growing orange sky, he can’t help the first tear that slips, not the next two.

“Okay, I- Shiro.” Shiro catches the waver on Keith’s voice, the way his jaw quivers just so, and can feel his heart shattering in the most wonderful way. “You were my first friend, my best one too. My mentor, and confidant, my role model. My greatest dream, and my biggest challenge. I couldn’t have hoped for this, but you always saw the best in me, and somehow what you found there was enough for you.” 

Keith’s words shake, voice crackling nearing the end, and he drops his gaze for a moment. Shiro can see the crystalline tears that fall straight to the grass underneath them. And when Keith looks up, his eyes are the brightest purple he’s ever seen, his smile naked, and so pure it’s Shiro’s undoing. And there’s just nothing more he can do to hold back his tears.

“Wherever you go Shiro,” And he knows what comes next, Keith has said it so many times already, has promised it both with words and gestures. Yet it still hits him like nothing other. The weight of the universe in those two words, and the ring that slides into his finger. “I’ll follow.”

Shiro’s eyes close for a moment, jaw working through the way his whole body shakes with unrestrained love.

“You cheated.” His voice is hoarse. Keith laughs, happy and misty, when Shiro’s gaze falls heavy on him. He’s prepared this, and now Shiro is a livewire, raw and exposed, and failing to catch a single thought in his scattered mind. Much less form something coherent to say back.

“I can think of many reasons that would’ve made anyone else run away. So many did, after all.” Finally he starts, and can see the need to refuse, to fight back, written all over Keith’s face, but he allows Shiro to go on. “And you not only stayed, but kept coming back.

“I can’t-” Shiro’s world blurs and blends together in iridescent tangerine and white, but Keith’s hands are steady on his. Keith has always been the one constant in his life. “I can’t promise much, but I can promise this; Keith Kogane, I’ll make it worth it, for however long you wish to keep me.”

Keith tugs, an impatient gesture Shiro has grown accustomed whenever he’s teasing him, and Shiro can feel the energy running rampant around them. Even Kosmo shifts on his paws to their side.

“By the power vested in me-” Xul starts, but everything is background noise to Shiro, because in a second Keith is pulling him forward, their hands losing their grip to find purchase on their shoulders, waist, trailing the muscle at their backs, and threading in one another’s hair.

Their lips meet in a flash of blue light, and then they’re alone in the meadow, together in the universe, under a bright peach sky.


End file.
